Pyroxene Absentis
Pyroxene Absentis is a remarkably gifted Psionicist. In fact, her rare talent was nearly unmatched... before she vanished. About a year ago, while spending time in Ashpond, Pyroxene went missing. No one knows where she went or ow she got there. She's simply missing. She's not sent any letters to her friends, to her "little brother" (even though she certainly knows he can't read), none to anyone. She met some adventurers in the summertime a few years back, when she first left the Zahala. There, she joined the Red Sash, became a mercenary, and the rest is history. 'History' Pyroxene was born to one of the larger communities of Eidolon. When she was born, it was a happy occasion. Her parents had their second child, a sister to their older son. It wasn't until she was six months old that the second set of markings appeared on her. Midnight blue swirls appeared on the left side of her face, a striking difference from the bright pink ones that were already present. Certainly a rare gift, her telekinetic prowess began at a very young age. At nine months, she was walking, talking, and able to solve simple arithmetic problems. At two years, she was able to solve very complex algorithms, and her gift in telepathy became clear. At age 8, she was forced into becoming an Elder's apprentice. A few months later, she fled. She didn't want to be an elder, especially when apprenticeship lasted 10 years. She would have been the youngest elder that tribe has ever seen! That wasn't her. She traveled Sidereus by herself for a few months, then stumbled upon the Zahala. There, she learned many trades; bartering, fortune telling, dancing, singing, ... and, ahem, "entertaining". The latter she learned when she was a little older. When she was about 10, the Zahala brought in a small elven child by the name of Chaucer. He was much younger than she was, but as soon as they met, they were inseparable. They did everything together. She stayed with the Zahala until she was 20 years old. That's when she set off to make her own mark on the world. She was heart broken, having left Chaucer behing, but she'd mastered everything the Zahala had to offer years ago. She yearned to expand her knowledge of the world. So, she left. It only took a few days to run into a small town in the woods. There, unfortunately, she also met Thianodel. He was a Jade Elf who sought to protect someone. That unfortunate someone was Pyroxene. She did her best to make his life miserable; She was too much of a free spirit to be held back by some guardian elf she'd never met before. She harassed him, constantly evaded his watchful eye, and even stole a few things of his. He eventually got flustered enough to leave, uttering that he was "too old for this nonsense". This small town in the middle of no where was also the place she met a group of adventurers with whom her destiny would become intertwined. She joined the Red Sash (partly to get away from Thianodel), fought off hordes of undead, and met some of the closest friends she'd ever have. Of course, she still missed Chaucer dearly. She wrote to him whenever she got the chance. Of course, he couldn't read, but that doesn't mean that the Zahala couldn't read it to him. She'd write about the events that took place, about the people she'd met: A chatûl priestess, a paladin she'd affectionately begun to call "Rusty", many different races of elves, all sorts of people. She told him about the nickname she'd received "Jingles". In her travels with the Sash, she became reunited with Chaucer, saved the lives of a small town community, fought hordes of monsters and demons and the like, has gathered useful intel on many occasions, and met and developed a small crush on an obsidian elf called "Papa Eshu". Then, one day, she vanished. It's still a mystery to this day where the Eidolon disappeared to. Some say she died, others say she almost ''mastered teleportation. ''Almost. More and more rumours fly each passing day. What could have become of her? Category:Characters